


Hope Wants a Mogwai

by grimmswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, spoilers for the movie Gremlins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Based off of Colin O'Donoghue saying that the movie Gremlins freaked him out, Killian, Emma and Hope watch the movie.





	Hope Wants a Mogwai

#Scary Movie #CS Halloweek @cshalloweek

Emma hadn’t seen the movie in years. Not since it was played for movie night at the group home she stayed at when she was fourteen.  
She remembered it was considered a family movie, which was why it was chosen for the children to watch.  
So when the movie popped up on the video service and little Hope said she wanted to watch the Koala movie, Emma didn’t think it was a bad idea and pressed play.  
“Gremlins” began to play.  
“If this movie takes place during Christmas, why are we watching it on Halloween?” Killian asked when the scenery on screen showed snow and Christmas decoration.  
“It’s what our daughter wanted to watch.” Emma shrugged as she curled up with her husband and child and grabbed a handful of popcorn to feed the baby growing inside her.  
“Mogwai” Emma heard Killian pronounce on his breath.  
“Daddy! Can Santa bring me a Gizmo?” Hope asked. Like her grandmother, Hope loved all animals and would have an entire zoo in her room if she could.  
“Do they exist in this realm?” Killian asked. He thought the little being was cute and might make a nice friend for his little girl.  
“Not in this realm.” Emma shook her head. “Thank God for that.” She thought to herself, knowing what was about to happen.  
On screen, young Corey Feldman knocked over a glass of water and poor gizmo got wet and started kicking and screaming.  
“Oh no!” Hope cried.  
Emma could feel Killian tense up with his own concern for the little creature. “Are you certain this is a movie fit for children?” He asked as balls of fur popped out of gizmo’s back and became little mogwai.  
“We watched it in one of the group homes.” Emma said. “Kids as young as six watched it and seemed fine with it.”  
Killian figured that the movie must not get any more disturbing. He soon found he was very very wrong.  
He put the handful of popcorn he had picked up back into the bowl when the mogwai ate after midnight and turned into cocoons  
“Bloody Hell! It’s like an army of crocodiles!” He declared when the gremlins emerged and they now had dark leathery scaly skin replacing their previous light brown and white fur.  
As creepy as he found the movie, Emma could tell Killian was trying to hold in a chuckle when the mean old woman got her lift rewired by the gremlins and was launched into the air. She whispered in his ear. “Go ahead and laugh. The entire group home cheered when the scene came on. It’s only a movie and she was a really horrible person.”  
When Kate told Billy her story of why she hated Christmas, Emma hugged Killian tightly to her and whispered fiercely in his ear, “Don’t you ever try to surprise me or our children by coming down the chimney.”  
“No worries there, love.” Killian whispered affectionately back, placing a tender kiss on the corner of her eye. “Any surprising I do for our children will be on The Jolly Roger or through our door.” Then his voice got lower, a seductive purr lacing his words. “And any surprises I have for you will be kept to much more private places.”  
A shiver of arousal coursed through Emma. No matter how long they had been together, Killian could still give her a thrill with just the sound of his voice.  
Their lips met for a deep kiss, which was interrupted by Hope shouting, “Mommy! Daddy! No kissing! You going to miss the coco diles!”  
Killian chuckled. “Sorry cygnet, I can’t help kissing your mommy sometimes.”  
Hope rolled her eyes like a miniature Emma and turned back to watching the movie  
It didn’t seem to really be bothering her. Emma chalked it up to Hope being too young to understand everything that was going on.  
When the gremlins were watching the Disney animated movie version of “Snow White in the movie theater, Hope declared, “They’re watching grandma’s movie!” Then proceeded to sing Hi Ho with the creatures when the song came on.  
“At least it’s not “Peter Pan.” Killian mumbled.  
Emma did her best not to grin. That movie would forever be a sore source of topic.  
And it seemed to be a magical movie. For it was constantly appearing and disappearing in and out of the house. It had been given as a gift several times throughout the years, and the copy of the movie would always vanish in just a few days.  
Killian and David had bonded as friends and as family members, and that meant the men would never miss an opportunity to tease the other.  
Which was why sneezy learned to keep full stocks of both Snow White and Peter Pan in his store at all times. The dwarf was making quite a bit of money over the juvenile war Emma’s husband and father were waging.  
Hope cheered when the gremlins were defeated and pouted when the old Asian man came to take Gizmo back.  
“But Gizmo like Billy!” She protested.  
“Billy wasn’t ready to have a friend like Gizmo, honey.” Emma explained. “Or the gremlins wouldn’t have nearly destroyed the town.”  
“If I had Gizmo, I would take really good care of him. And I would never let gremlins hurt our town.” Hope said with conviction.  
“They wouldn’t be the first villains to try.” Killian said. Then he leaned closer to Emma and whispered so Hope couldn’t hear, “Are you sure Mogwai do not exist in this realm?”  
“Completely made up creature, as far as I know.” Emma confirmed.  
“Thank the bloody gods.” Killian said. “If Hope wants a pet for Christmas, we can get her a dog from the shelter. And not one of those demons.”  
Emma smiled and agreed with her husband.  
It was no surprise when Killian insisted on being extra cuddly in bed that night. Emma was not going to complain about it.  
Though Emma was surprised when Killian wanted to watch the movie with her parents. That is until she discovers a week later that her brother was asking for a mogwai and her father was constantly checking to make sure they didn’t really exist in any of the United Realms.


End file.
